In various environments, it may be desirable to cosmetically wrap or conceal structural beams, columns, other supports, or other elements with a cover. Due to the size of the column or structure to be covered, a cover may include a number of vertically connected column skins. However, the process of assembling such a cover is slow and expensive, and the column skins often become misaligned during installation. Therefore, there is a need for cover assemblies that are easy to install while maintaining proper alignment of the column skins.